1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a refrigerator that may have a first door that may be rotatably provided so as to open/close a storage compartment and may have an opening, at least one door pocket that may be provided in the opening, and a second door that may be rotatably provided so as to open/close the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a household appliance that is equipped with a storage compartment storing foodstuffs and a cooled air supply system supplying cooled air to the storage compartment and stores the foodstuffs for a long time in a fresh state.
The storage compartment is equipped with shelves on which the foodstuffs can be placed. The storage compartment is provided so that the front thereof is opened so as to be able to take in or out foodstuffs, and the front of the storage compartment may be opened/closed by a first door that is rotatably coupled to a main body. Door pockets capable of storing foodstuffs apart from the shelves disposed in the storage compartment may be provided in the rear of the first door.
Since these door pockets are provided in the rear of the first door, it is generally possible to get access to the door pockets only when the first door is opened. Meanwhile, there is a refrigerator in which the first door is provided with a separate second door so as to be able to get access to the door pockets without opening the first door. The refrigerator having such a second door allows the second door to be opened to get access to the door pockets provided in the rear of the first door without opening the first door. As such, the storage of the foodstuffs can be diversified, and an effect of preserving the cooled air can be achieved.
However, since the second door is limited to a size, only some of the plurality of door pockets vertically provided in the rear of the first door can be accessed.